


Autocorrect

by kittymannequin



Series: In this world or the next [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: korra texts asami that she wants a duck but autocorrect has  a mind of its own ;Done of the prompts i've stashed in my many folders of prompts that never actually got posted (for what reason, i don't remember) but here it is now 'cause i read it over and cracked up and y'all should too :D
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: In this world or the next [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104662
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	Autocorrect

Korra blinks her eyes open as the mornings sun peeks through the half-closed curtains. Her alarm’s been beeping for the past minute or two but she can’t brings herself to get up and turn it off. 

“Korraaaaaa!” Comes a sleepy but terrifyingly harsh voice from the other room, “Shut it off, for fucks sakes!” Asami shouts, immediately following up with a slam of her first (or foot?) against the wall. “It’s Sunday, seriously!”

“Sorry!” Korra shouts back and stumbles out of bed, reaching for her shabby phone to swipe at her screen and turn the blaring off. 

She half-stumbles across her room, picking up a piece of clothing here and there, puts on her gym shorts and a loose, oversized sweater, groaning when she pushes a bottle of water in her bag and drags herself to the bathroom. Even though it’s Sunday and she absolutely hates mornings, training’s not to be missed, despite her bed being so inviting and the morning haze still all but stuck to her. 

The bathroom window lets in far too much sun and Korra groans through teeth-brushing, already feeling the heat from the constant heat of the past few weeks. Not a single drop of rain, and temperatures have been at an all time high, hence why they moved training session to extremely early mornings because it’s impossible to train in this heat. She washes her face and gurgles some water, wondering what it must feel for a husky to be in this kind of weather, constantly hot, constantly wanting to just lie in freezing water and not move a muscle ‘cause moving means heat, means sweating, means exhaustion. The though leaves her when she shuffles out and puts on her shoes, quiet in her ministrations around the apartment she shares with Asami.

Asami Sato.

The best roommate anyone could ever with for, and a close friend of Korra’s. And, funnily enough, her ex’s ex. It still makes her chuckle when that fact comes to mind. But Korra doesn’t mind, not when it’s kind of the thing that brought the two of them even closer together. Not _that_ close, though the mere thought of such a possibility makes the hairs on the back of Korra’s neck stand on end. Especially when she thinks of all those times she’s come back home to Asami walking around in nothing but a loose-fitting tank top and really, _really_ short shorts. 

_The bisexuality is strong in this one_ , Korra’s brain supplies when she locks the door behind her and slips the key in her pocket.

But it would be weird, really, too weird to go there. They already share an ex, and god forbid it doesn’t work out, what then? She loses a roommate, yeah, but more importantly, she loses a good friend. Korra doesn’t want to fuck that up.

With a sigh she slips her headphones on and turns up her music, the playlist Asami made for her one of the best ways to start her day. And it does a great job of distracting her from thinking about ruining a friendship. 

Oh but there are such great ways to do that.

When Korra comes back almost four hours later, the apartment’s as she left it, and Asami’s still in bed.

 _Must have been a long night,_ Korra murmurs to herself, before jumping in the shower. It doesn’t take long to wash off the sweat and the smell of grass off herself, but the moment she steps out she wishes she could just go back in because the heat hits her and it’s absolutely gross. Still, she manages to get herself nice and cleaned up, even puts on a comfy, nice shirt and grabs the apartment keys and her phone, before heading out again.

She doesn’t want to spend too much time in the apartment when Asami’s still asleep, making unnecessary noise when she obviously needs the rest. All the work she does at uni keeps her up far too often and the fact that her father decided to fuck up his - and some of her life - by getting himself in prison because of fraud certainly didn’t help. Taking care of his company was never part of Asami’s plans so when it was all but thrust upon her all she could do was comply and do the best she can.

To Korra, it makes her a super woman, and super women need proper rest.

So Korra heads out to her favourite noodle place to pick up some lunch for both herself and Asami, grabs two boxes to go and heads over to a small, close-by park, settling down on the grass next to a pond nearby. She grins as a few ducks approach her in hopes of getting some food and she quickly grabs for her backpack and pulls out a small bag of baby corn treats she grabbed from the fridge before leaving, remembering a lesson Asami gave her on how bad it is to feed ducks bread and how she should always go for veggies. It’s when a third duck shuffles over to take the corn from her hand that a thought crosses her mind.

_We should get a duck._

She’s seen it on instagram, so it’s nothing new, albeit a little unusual. But ducks wouldn’t be too bad to have in an apartment, right? Hell, they’ll be like Chandler and Joey, maybe even get a rooster to go with the duck. Naga might be staying with her parents right now but Korra reckons she wouldn’t mind when they bring her back. Might take a lot of treats to keep her from eating the duck but it’s not a bad idea.

Not at all.

They should totally get a duck. 

She grabs her phone before her brain really registers what she’s doing, grinning as she quickly types out a message and clicks send, only for her eyes to zoom in on one particular word as terror takes over. 

**Me (12.13pm):** Sami, I wanta fuck.

The phone drops from her hands - no further than an inch or two down in the grass - and Korra stares at it in horror, one word flashing through her brain and that stupid tiktok music playing in the back of her mind.

_Oh no. OH NO. Oh nO NO NO No NO._

She brings her hands to her head and groans. Of all the times for autocorrect to turn a duck into a fuck, it had to be this time? With that stupid typo? 

Korra lets herself fall back against the grass, groaning up into the sky, when the telltale sound of her phone notifying her of a new text message pulls her out of her suffering. She curses and pulls herself up, hesitant to check her phone and see the teasing she’s about to get from Asami.

 **Sams (12:15pm):** What, now?

_Huh?_

At first, Korra thinks she’s read wrong, so she pulls her phone closer and stares at the words of Asami’s message until her phone buzzes with another one.

 **Sams (12:16pm):** Your room or mine? 

It takes about a minute and a half for Korra to go from utter shock to mild panic to unbridled excitement and then back to mild panic with excitement peppered in for good measure as she gathers her things and all but runs back to their apartment. She doesn’t bother with the elevator, running up the stairs and unlocking the door as fast as she can, shoving the door open and all but tearing it off its hinges with the force she uses to push in. She slams it closed and drops the boxes on the kitchen counter, struggling to breathe normally again as she toes out of her shoes and glances over to the door of Asami’s room only to find her standing there, leaning against the frame in her undershirt and briefs - her pajamas, as she’s many times explained - looking like Aphrodite at the doors of Olympus.

Or like a puma on the prowl.

Both work.

Korra opens her mouth to say something but finds no sound coming out, disheveled and breathing as if she’s just a twenty-mile marathon, staring like a lovesick puppy. Surprised, but lovesick.

Asami watches her for a moment longer before she pushes herself away from the door and saunters over, the look in her eyes pure desire.

“So, Korra…” She murmurs when she’s a step away, circling to Korra’s side as she reaches for her hand but instead drags a nail up the back of it and over the back of her forearm. 

“A...Sami...” Korra mumbles out as her breathing begins to settle slightly, heart now starting to hammer against her chest not from the wild run back but the feeling of having Asami so close. “That text-”

“Yeah?” She leans in a little closer, the touch of her nail turning into the pressure of her hand gripping at Korra’s bicep as she squeezes at it. “Took you a while but I never thought you’d be so blunt.” She says and steps around to stand behind Korra. “It’s definitely a welcome surprise though.” Asami all but purrs as she leans in fully, pressing her front to Korra’s back for a moment only to step back and scratch the back of her neck with one hand, the other sliding down Korra’s arm. 

“Asami, uhm, about the messag- wait, what?” Korra short-circuits then and turns to look at Asami. “What do you mean took me a while?” 

Asami only chuckles in response and steps in close, both hands coming up to cup the sides of Korra’s face. “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now when just twenty minutes ago you told me you wanna fuck.” 

Korra can feel her heart hammering on in her chest, the thumping of it feels like drums in her ears and her mouth has never been drier. She swallows, slowly and thickly, through the lump in her dry throat, mind flashing from one thing to another, from the way Asami’s looking at her right now, to how she looked at her three days ago, to how she held Korra’s hand a month ago, to how they cuddled on Halloween through scary movies, to all the little things that seem more important than Korra can handle right now.

Then her gaze falls to Asami’s lips and she drags it back up to her eyes, gorgeous, green irises full of desire and want and the hammering in her chest feels like a prelude to butterflies in her stomach.

Fuck it.

She closes the distance with urgency but no rush, meeting Asami’s lips and immediately reaching for her waist and drawing her closer, kissing her as if to tell her she’s wanted to ruin this friendship for a long time now.

It’s not until much, much later that day that Korra remembers something she’s really wanted to tell Asami but figures it can wait another day.

They can get a duck tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> quick notif for my readers that might not have seen it on my tumblr: i will be restructuring my ao3 profile so the fics that were posted as chapters of one single fic (like prompt fics), will be edited and reuploaded as standalone fics but as part of a series. i'm doing this because i want to make them more easily accessible for my lovely readers that might want to come back to some fics, so you don't have to go looking for that specific fic through a bunch of unrelated chapters. this will also make it much easier for me to possibly expand on any of the fics, if i ever feel like it/get requests or prompts for it. so expect to see old works (about 70 or so short oneshot fics) reuploaded as standalones in a series in the coming days. 
> 
> if u wanna know how you can support me and my work, check out my tumblr/twitter @kittymannequin :)


End file.
